


Confession

by ilycrash



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, References to Twist and Shout - gabriel & standbyme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 12:47:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6611185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilycrash/pseuds/ilycrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean realizes his feelings for Castiel after Lucifer left his body and decides to confess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confession

"Good luck, man." Sam said while smiling. It's been pretty obvious to him that Dean felt something towards Castiel. Who wouldn't be suspicious? After Lucifer left Castiel's body, the two had been inseparable. They have been stealing glances at each other while they were relaxing in the bunker. Sam was having a really hard job not pushing Dean forward when he and Castiel was standing too close to each other. (And he may or may not be taking pictures while they weren't looking.)

He prevented himself from giggling like a girl while his brother approached him and asked for advice about how to confess. It was really awkward.

"Hey, Sam, when you realized that you liked Jessica, how did you... like... say that you... had feelings for her?" Dean said while avoiding Sam's eyes.

"What for?"

"Oh... nothing. Just asking." Dean said and started again after a few seconds. "Hey, did you... buy a gift or something? Or did you just walk up to her and..." Dean said while gesturing vaguely. Sam raised an eyebrow.

Sam knew that Dean was going to confess to Castiel. Dean hasn't been going to bars and doing the deed with random girls, which was pretty weird. And so Sam observed his brother really well, and was not surprised when Dean was getting cuddly with Cas.

After telling Dean how to confess his feelings--which gained many raised eyebrows and panicked looks because Sam kept using 'he or she'--Sam called him before Dean went out.

"Where are you going?" Sam said as Dean walked up the stairs.

"Oh, nowhere. I heard there's a crazy bar in town. Haven't got some action in months." Dean said and chuckled nervously.

"Yeah, you haven't, Dean. Why start now?" Dean opened his mouth to say something but Sam cut him off. "I mean, after asking me all those weird stuff, you're just going to a bar with another girl?"

Sam paused and sniggered when Dean stuttered, trying to find the words to say. 

"You're getting stuff for... someone, aren't you?"

"Of course, I do! It's for... you!" Dean wiped his sweaty hands on his pants. Sam chuckled.

"No it isn't, Dean. It's for Cas."

Dean tried to make up an argument, but couldn't because it's true, isn't it?

"Look man, I've liked Cas for years now. Don't stop me, okay?"

"I'm not going to stop you, Dean. I mean, I've seen the way you look at each other. And since when did I stop you from being with someone?" Sam said and a smile slowly grew on their faces. "And plus, you don't even need anything to get him to like you. He liked you since he pulled you out of hell."

Dean still didn't look satisfied. "You're... not bothered that I'm gay?"

Sam chuckled. "Of course, Dean. Look, this is going to sound cheesy, but as long as you're happy, well," Sam shrugged. "I'm happy."

Dean walked down the stairs and hugged his brother tightly. "Thank you, Sammy." He cracked his knuckles and said, "Wish me luck." He walked towards the hallways but stopped abruptly.

"Is something wrong?" Sam said as he lowered his newspaper.

"Um," Dean started awkwardly. "where is he, anyway?"

"He's in my room." Sam raised his hands when Dean gave him a suspicious look. "Don't worry, Dean. He's all yours. He's just listening to my tunes." Dean nodded and continued to Sam's room. 

Sam smiled while he remembered the events from earlier and wondered how his brother was doing right now.

Dean hasn't been this nervous since he was going to pick up Sam from Stanford. He stood outside Sam's door and debated whether he was going in or not. He can hear calm music playing loudly from inside. He became more nervous since Cas was playing Can't Help Falling In Love by Elvis Presley. Dean composed himself and acted casual before opening the door.

"Oh, hello Dean." Cas said and Dean tried hard not to run out of the room and shout. It's been too long since Cas said that, not Lucifer in his body, and it felt nice.

/Like a river flows surely to the sea.../

"Elvis, Cas, really?" Dean sat down on the bed beside him while his heart beat rapidly. Cas ignored his question and turned to Dean with his eyes that Dean drowned in since day one.

"I didn't get why the singer would compare 'love' to bodies of water flowing to larger bodies of water, but now I think I get the metaphor." Cas said and smiled slightly which made Dean's heart melt.

/Darling, so it goes.../

"Yeah, how's that?"

"Well, emotions start very little, right? So the writer used 'river'. And as a human's emotions grow, it becomes endless, like a sea." 

/Some things are meant to be.../

Dean's heart is about to burst out of his chest at any moment, and almost punched himself from being too cheesy.

"I think it's really beautiful... and weird, you know? Humans always say that their internal organ pumps blood rapidly when they see someone they have emotions to." They both became quiet for a while.

/Take my hand... /

"Cas..."

/Take my whole life, too.../

"What is it, Dean?"

Dean took a huge breath and stared into Cas' eyes.

"I..."

Cas removed his hand from Dean's and placed them on either side of Dean's head. Dean looked at Cas' eyes before pressing his lips to his.

/But I can't help falling in love with you.../

They both remembered. 

Castiel remembered looking at Dean's soul before raising it from perdition. Dean looked like someone who had been through worst. He remembered how beautiful he looked. How his face lighted up when he sees his Sammy. He remembered how Dean hated with every piece of his soul, but loved with every fiber of his being.

Dean remembered seeing Castiel for the first time. He remembered how he hated him and he can't believe how far they've come. He remembered his eyes, how it filled with fascination when he talked about humans. He remembered how much they've sacrificed for each other, how one was willing to die for the other.

They both knew that, even without words, with each other, they would make the world turn and the stars fall like rain.

/Oh, but I can't help falling in love with you./

They both pulled away, Dean's hands on either side of Cas' neck, Cas' hand holding Dean's left hand and the other gripping the end of his t-shirt.

At that moment, they realized that they didn't need words at all. 

9 years ago, green met blue. And it was the beginning of the greatest love story ever told.


End file.
